


Party Issues

by orphan_account



Series: A series of small-not-so-chill-events [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, G/T, GT, I made dustin the bad guy im sorry he did nothing to deserve this, M/M, Pred!Michael, Prey!Christine, Prey!Jeremy, Prey!Rich, be vore chill, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, giant michael, pred!brooke, pred!jake, richjake, tiny jeremy, tiny!jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BMC AU With G/TIt was a bad idea to come to a party with drunk predators. It was even worse of an idea for Rich and Jeremy to get separated from their giant boyfriends."Hey Tall-ass how did we get ourselves into this situation this time?""If I recall properly it was your idea.""Shit."





	Party Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify,  
> Jeremy, Rich, and Christine are smol Preys in this story  
> Jake, Michael, Brooke, and Dustin are tol Preds in this story  
> And Jenna and Chloe are just tol lmao
> 
> And I made Dustin the bad guy and I do not regret it at all.

Jeremy glanced around from his spot next to Rich at- no _on_ the table. Michael was nowhere in sight and neither were any of their other bigger friends. Rich must have noticed this problem too, because he stopped talking momentarily.  
"Yo tall-ass you know where Jake or Michael went?"  
Jeremy frowned. "No actually. Michael said he would be right back but its been awhile. Jake just up and left."  
Rich shrugged. "It is Jakey-D's party, probably needs to greet people."  
"I feel like he would have come back by now though." Jeremy bit his thumb and looked around for any familiar face. _None._ Normally he could spot Chloe, Jenna, or Brooke. Christine was probably with one of the three. 

The music was loud and there were people dancing all around the two tiny bisexuals.  
"I'll call Michael." Jeremy said pulling out his phone. "My head is about to split open because of this music." At this size really any noise bothered his ears, but Jake's party were always deafening. He normally chilled for half an hour, then rocked out to Bob Marley with Michael in his PT cruiser. He dialed Michael's number and lifted his phone to his ear, but the call got denied immediately. "Huh?" Jeremy lowered the phone from his ear. _Maybe his phone died?_ Jeremy turned to ask Rich to call Jake when they heard a voice from above them.

"Wow two tiny freaks! Where are your big strong body guards at huh?" Both Rich and Jeremy whirl around to see a clearly intoxicated Dustin. Hes speech was slurred a bit and he wobbles from just standing still. "You wimps look scared! Whats wrong? No boyfriends here to protect you?!"

Rich stepped in-front of Jeremy and held his arm up in front of the scrawny boy. If he weren't so scared he would have laughed at the fact that Rich (who came up to Jeremy's shoulder) was trying to protect him. But he was to terrified to laugh. Jeremy knew what giant teenagers could do, let alone intoxicated ones.  
"Leave us alone Dustin." Rich said, confidently, without a lisp.

"I would, but this is so much more fun." Dustin said as he roughly grabbed the two tinies.

Jeremy let out a little squeak as a fist wrapped around his torso, making it hard to breath. "D-Dustin!" He gasped for air. "Put us down! This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it really is!" Dustin laughed. "There are so many things I could do right now!" Jeremy's vision blurred and his throat closed up as Dustin called a few friends over. Jeremy couldn't tell if this was a panic attack, or a mental breakdown mixed with being _suffocated_ but either way he just really wanted Michael. His player 1 always knew how to calm him down.

"Jeremy?" The boy snapped out of his thoughts to see Rich looking concerned. "Tall-ass you look like your going to pass out."

"Well I've been significantly better but- we will survive. I hope." Jeremy said with a light laugh.

Dustin opened his fit, letting Jeremy and Rich fall into his palms. "Look Chris, I found these things just chilling. Nobody there to protect them."

Chris who was Dustin's friend grinned. "Whatcha gonna do?" 

"Not sure yet." Dustin said thinking.

"Did he just referrer us as _things?_ " Rich said rolling his eyes. Jeremy nodded slowly. "Tall-ass how did we get ourselves into this situation this time?" "If I recall Rich, It was your idea to take a break and sit for awhile."   
"Right. We might die tonight correct?"   
"Mmhmm."   
"Tell Jakey-D he's the best."   
"Rich I'll probably be dead too."   
"Oh."  
The two sat in a silent fear until they heard Dustin gasped from above them. He whispered something to Chris and next thing you know, Rich was scooped out of Dustin's had, leaving Jeremy alone.

 

**A/N this is supper short, but I plan on doing frequent updates so don't worry, Its just the beginning!**


End file.
